1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sectionalizing switch gear and consists particularly in a load interrupter device having operating mechanism responsive to opening of air break switches.
2. The Prior Art
In some switch gear of this type, load interrupter switches have utilized cam devices for releasing the movable interrupter contacts and moving them to open position, as exemplified in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,961.